Fluoropolymers are typically manufactured in a free radical emulsion, solution or suspension polymerization process from fluoroolefins and fluorovinyl ethers. The types of fluoropolymers that have been made are thus limited to those that can be manufactured by such processes.
The 1,3-dipolar cycloaddition between an azide and an alkyne to result in a 1,2,3-triazole is referred to as the Huisgen reaction. The reaction is among those also referred to as “Click Chemistry” H. C. Kolb, M. G. Finn and K. B. Sharpless Angewandte Chemie International Edition 40(11),2004-2021 (2001).
It would be beneficial to extend Click Chemistry to fluorochemicals so that new fluoropolymers can be manufactured.